otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm with Cupid
I'm with Cupid is the second Valentine's Day episode of The Simpsons. Plot Apu and his new wife Manjula invite Homer and Marge to their house for dinner. However, Apu and Manjula get in a fight, after Marge accidentally reveals that Apu's extreme work schedule is far above the call of duty, and she feels he is ignoring her. The week before Valentine's Day, Apu tells Homer that he fears he has made Manjula feel unloved with his work obsession and neglect, until Homer assures him that Manjula will not leave him before Valentine's Day, and Apu realizes that with a week until Valentine's, he has seven whole days of showing Manjula how much he loves her. He embarks on a quest of showering Manjula with as much romance as he can, including such things as teaching a parrot to sing "He Loves the Nightlife" to her, and encasing himself in chocolate. However, although Manjula feels incredibly lucky and their marriage is mended, the situation quickly becomes unbearable for the men of Springfield. The rest of Springfield's women become jealous from all the attention Manjula is receiving, and find their men to be cheapskates (including Maude Flanders). At Moe's Tavern, the men gather to lament the state of their marriages, even the normally single Barney Gumble and Moe Syzlak. Although the men seem willing to take responsibility for their own laziness and neglect, Homer instead tells them they have to sabotage Apu's romance quest to bring down the expectations of their wives, rather than change their own behavior. During Valentine's Day, Homer, Chief Wiggum, Dr. Hibbert, Moe, and Ned Flanders investigate what Apu is doing so they can stop it. They go around town, following Apu as he buys breakfast at Tiffany's, delivering pornography to the Sea Captain's crew to keep them from resorting to situational homosexuality at sea, and Flanders is thrown out of the group for suggesting they should be using their time to be more romantic to their wives instead of trying to sabotage Apu. Following Apu to the airport, the remaining group see Elton John there, and they think that he supposedly came to Springfield to perform a concert for Apu and Manjula, leading to them forcing Elton John into a pet carrier to prevent this (in reality, he had to make an emergency landing because the chandelier on his plane was malfunctioning). However, Apu's actual plan is that he arranged for a skywriter to write "I ♥ U MANJULA". During the trouble that ensues, Homer jumps on the plane during takeoff to try to stop the skywriter from spraying the message. When Homer destroys the plane's canister in mid-air it only sprayed part of the message - "I ♥ U *", which the other women think is for them. While Homer and the pilot fight, Marge remains unconvinced until the plane flies by and Homer drops out of it covered with roses after the pilot flies through a large thorny rose patch, possibly giving Homer a collapsed lung. Nonetheless, having freed himself from the carrier, Elton John is able to perform a private concert for Apu and Manjula, and their marriage is saved. Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:1999 releases Category:20th Century Fox Category:Premiered on Valentines Day